When The Tides Change
by writeme516
Summary: Annalise Swann was tired of everyone constantly telling her what to do. She vows that one day the only person she is going to take orders from is herself. That day comes sooner than she thought when William Turner forbids her from accompanying him on a rescue mission to save her sister. Little did she know that her decision was going to change her course and shift the tides forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Annalise Marie!" Governor Swann banged on the door for the tenth time.

He had been trying to wake his youngest daughter for the past 15 minutes. He had already been by Elizabeth's room to deliver her a new dress to wear for Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony earlier that morning and he figured she was already well on her way to being ready. Unfortunately, that was not the same case with Annalise. Ever since she was born the girl had been stubborn as a mule, refusing to do many things she deemed unpleasant which included waking up any earlier than intended. Just as he was about to raise his fist and knock again he heard some movement from the other side of the door. At first there was some shuffling and then a loud _BANG._

"Annie dear, are you alright?" The Governor leant his ear closer towards the door, but before he received an answer it was swung harshly open and revealed his bedraggled daughter.

"S-s-sorry father, how long have you been calling" She rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep but payed no attention to what looked like a bird's nest sat atop her head.

Governor Swann had been planning on scolding his daughter and maybe giving her another one of his favorite lectures on promptness and propriety but he stopped after taking a look at her eyes. Even when tired they still twinkled wildly with mischief. The Governor had always been unfairly soft on his youngest daughter, choosing to embrace her wild spirit as long as her duties were taken care of. At the young age of 18 she had received already several proposals of marriage but as the younger sibling it was not appropriate to entertain the idea of suitors until her older sister's betrothal had been taken care of. As such Annie spent a lot of her time learning and exploring as was her fancy. The older she got, the quicker she learned to finish her lessons in order to free up her schedule to do what she pleased.

"Only just now Annie darling, I came to deliver you a gift, something to wear to Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony today." Instead of a lecture he got straight to the point, hoping to spare some time.

One of Annalise's maids brought the box to show her. Inside was a gorgeous azure blue gown that looked like it was made to match her dark chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh daddy, I love it!" Annie ran forward to hug her father tightly around the neck.

"Of course I'll wear it to the ceremony, what time do I have to be ready?" At that Governor Swann was snapped out of his elation and pulled away from their loving embrace.

"Right away Annalise we don't want to be late so you better start getting ready now" He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and quickly left the room.

Annie now flustered by her father's quick departure and use of her full name promptly started preparing for the ceremony. She was so focused on getting ready that she didn't even protest when a corset was wrapped around her waist and tightened to its end. When she finally realized its presence her lungs were so strained for air that she could barely breath, let alone put up a fight. After her hair was put into a simple up-do she heard her father calling for her "Annie it's time to go darling!" and in response Annalise rushed downstairs as fast as possible in such restricting attire.

She was not slowed by the appearance of young William Turner in the foyer, a close friend of hers that was clearly in love with her eldest sister but was hard pressed to admit it due to _propriety_. Annie subconsciously rolled hers eyes at the thought of her father's favorite word. "Hi Will! Bye Will!" Annie shouted on her way to the carriage not stopping to wait for a response.

 _However many hours later…._

Annie had been wondering why she was in such a rush earlier that morning to be ready for Commodore Norrington's ceremony, because now that she was here all she could do was think about all the other places she'd rather be. During the whole ceremony she went back and forth from staring into space as she listed things in her head, to struggling to breathe when her corset decided to remind her of its existent. Annie had just struggled to take another deep breath as she added sleeping onto her list. So far for things she'd rather be doing she had swimming, eating, messing around at Will's blacksmith shop, teasing Lizzie about her love for Will, talking a walk around the docks and even listening to her dad give another one of his lectures because at least those were entertaining.

Thankfully the ceremony had finally wrapped up and Annie only had to wait for her sister to finish her conversation with the newly appointed Commodore until she could go home. Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) her day was only prolonged by a loud _SPLASH_ coming from the balcony.

"Elizabeth!" James Norrington shouted down towards the water as the object of his infatuation tumbled down to the bottom.

Annalise was frozen as she watched her favorite and only sister drop like Humpty Dumpty from his wall. Chaos erupted around her and she only shifted from her state when her father followed several Navy men as well as the Commodore down to the docs. Although Annie ended up being much slower than her father and the men, not because she was out of shape (she went swimming or messed around with Will almost every day) but because her corset reduced her to a pathetic fast paced walk.

When she finally arrived to the docs everyone was already gathered around Lizzie and the man Annie assumed was her rescuer. She walked up to them panting which alerted the group to her presence.

"Sorry I'm late everybody" She gasped while holding her side in exasperation. "Corsets aren't really made for running"

"Nor are they made for swimming apparently" Elizabeth stated from the middle of the group.

"Oh Lizzie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Annie started at the sound of her beloved sister's voice as she moved forward to embrace her.

The crowd was still focused on Annalise since her arrival "Thanks to this fine gentleman I presume" she indicated towards Jack whose hand was clenched in Commodore Norrington's.

Annie who took a good look at her sister's rescuer for the first time noticed the embrace of both men's hands "Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

The two men finally moved their attention away from the youngest Swann sister and back to the matter at hand. "As the Governor was saying, hang him" The Commodore ordered. Annie was shocked by this turn of events, sure that the man was being congratulated for his brilliant rescue, not condemned to die for whatever reason Norrington saw fit.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillete, fetch me some irons." Norrington pulled back the man's sleeve further up his forearm to reveal a tattoo; a sparrow in flight over a horizon. "Well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected with a grin.

 _So he's a pirate,_ Annie thought to herself suddenly paying more attention to the mysterious man. He was thoroughly soaked from the swim he took in order to save her sister's life; his white shirt was slightly see through as well as stuck to his skin. The condition of his shirt gave Annie a good idea of what his body looked like, he was muscular probably from years of working and living on a ship. His arms and chest seemed well defined and only added to the strong features of his face, including his jawline, tanned skin, and intriguing brown almost black eyes lined with sailor's kohl.

"I don't see your ship _Captain_ " Norrington mocked.

"I'm in the market, as it were" Jack Sparrow replied almost conversationally.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the navy men by the name of Murtogg piped up, earning a glare from the pirate.

"Told you he was telling the truth! These are his sir." Added Mullroy, another navy man. He handed Norrington Jack's effects, who immediately began sifting through them.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I have ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack added with a hint of a smile. Norrington did not seem amused by his argument and roughly pushed Jack towards Gillete to be put into irons.

In that moment Elizabeth stepped away from Annie's arms. "Commodore, I really must protest!" She pleaded.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life!" Elizabeth tried to step in front of him. Annie decided to follow her sister, picking up the blanket she dropped in her haste to argue for the pirate's life.

Annie moved her sister out of the way as she wrapped the blanket back around her in order to preserve her decency. She also decided to help her sister's argument

"Commodore do you honestly intend to kill Elizabeth's rescuer?"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington firmly reasoned.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack put in as Gillete clasped the irons around his wrists, earning him a glare from Norrington.

"Indeed." He hatefully said. Unbeknownst to the crowd Gillet placed both the irons on the pirate before stepping away, which was a mistake. "Finally" Jack grinned. Unable to stop it the crowd watched as Jack threw the chain around the neck of the closest Swann child, which happened to be Annie.

Other than the shock coming from being detained Annie tried to remain calm. "Don't shoot!" The Governor frantically warned as the Navy men raised their baronets in alarm.

"Commodore." Jack announced loudly, "My effects and my hat please" Norrington hesitated to comply which made Annie roll her eyes, _Typical._ "Commodore!" Jack tried again. After Jack's threat was solidified Norrington gave a nod of approval and his effects were brought forward. They were handed to Annie although the gun was quickly snatched from her possession and pressed harshly to her skull.

Annie had to remind herself that the gun contained only one shot, as the Commodore stated before, and that one shot was not intended for her. Through some reasoning it was clear to her that this pirate did not mean to threaten her, even though he seemed to be putting on a good show from the look in her father's eyes. Although there was a chain around her neck it was loosely hung and it seemed like Annie was just a means to an escape, something she was surprisingly ok with.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind" Jack motioned towards his belongings. Annie stood frozen, deciding to play up the scared act in order to aid in his escape. "Come, come dear. We haven't got all day." Jack turned the girl around expecting to see either fear or disgust but was instead met with a blank face. He jiggled the restraints still placed around her neck to garner her attention, "Now if you'd be so kind."

Jack watched with a grin as the polished girl placed his hat on his head firmly and then began to strap on his sword. To do so she had to put her arms around his and as she did this Jack looked over her shoulder to give the Commodore a smug grin. Although while he wasn't paying attention the girl fastened his belt tighter than needed, causing him to grunt "Easy on the goods darling."

Annie smirked as she only pulled the belt tighter, "You're disgusting" she sneered and then winked, surprising Jack and giving him pause. For the first time he looked down at his hostage finally noticing the girl didn't look scared or disgusted. She looked _amused_. He continued to survey the girl top to bottom. She appeared to be younger than the Miss Swann he pulled from the water, he figured she was her younger sister. Although she was younger she did not seem to be any less matured. Her body was the first thing he noticed, although she had a short stature you could tell that her figure and perfect curves made up for her lack of height. Her dark locks fell like melted chocolate around her face and made her eyes stand out even more from her tan and slightly freckled face. What made Jack really notice her (as he had seen his fair share of curves and a nice face) was the depth in her pretty blue eyes. They reminded Jack of the sea.

Seeing her smirk made Jack smile back before continuing on with his plan "Gentlemen! M'lady" he gestured towards Elizabeth, "And of course, my lovely lass" Jack finished whispering into Annie's ear. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Annie into the awaiting arms of her father and sister before turning around and kicking the lever of a shipping crane nearby. Then he was pulled up into the air by the rope he clung to.

" _Now_ will you shoot him!" Governor Swann yelled after a moment of stunned silence of the soldiers watching Jack swing in circles in the air.

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered fiercely. All of the men began shooting at Jack, who was still suspended and swinging around in the air. He let out a yell as the bullets whizzed by him until he stopped on another wooden crane, gained balance, and used his chains to slide down the rope and onto the bridge and out of sight, the redcoats on his heels.

Now that Jack was gone the remaining company was focused on his previous hostage. "Annie are you okay?" Governor Swann asked while checking his daughter for any bumps, bruises, or scratches.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Annie breathed.

"Well let's get you two both back home where you can rest up and are safe" The Governor wrapped his arms around both of his beloved daughters before leading them towards their house.

 _I wonder how long it's going to be until he lets either of us out of the house again after this_ , Annie thought to herself before going over the exciting day's events in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

That night Annie spent most of her time convincing her father and most of her maids that she was alright. Honestly Annie didn't feel quite as traumatized as she was supposed to, in fact she felt her day had been quite an exciting turn of events. After feeling spent from the long ceremony and watching her sister fall 100 feet into the ocean only to be saved by a pirate Annie had no trouble falling asleep that night. Additionally, when guns started going off and bombs began being dropped in Port Royal, Annie didn't even stir until her own sister ripped her from sleep.

"Annie! Annie!' Elizabeth screeched trying to shake her sister awake. "Wake up! Please wake up!" It took one more shake but eventually Annie's eyelids began to flutter and her ears were bombarded with a loud _BOOM!_

"What? What!" Annie said annoyed to be pulled away from the dream she was having.

"God Annie you sleep like you're dead" Elizabeth rolled her eyes momentarily distracted by her little sister's insolence. _BOOM!_ Another bomb went off this one closer to the Swann mansion.

"What's going on?!" Annie jumped

"We're under attack"

"Attack from who?"

"Pirates" Elizabeth did not explain any further instead wrapping a hand around her sister's arm, she pulled her from her bed and quickly out of the room.

"Lizzie! What are we doing? Where are we going?" Elizabeth moved so quickly Annie did not have time to process what was going on.

"You need to get away from here and hide" Elizabeth rush down the hall, trying to find the second story window her sister always used to sneak away when she pleased.

"Me? What about you! What about father!" Annie finally gained some wits about her and stopped her sister in her search.

"I'm not leaving without you guys" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Listen to me Annie" Elizabeth grabbed her sister by her shoulders "Father has already gone to his duties, I am the oldest and I need to make sure that everyone else ends up okay"

"But— "

"But nothing. I need you to do what you do best, sneak into town making sure to stay away from any danger and I need you to find Will" Elizabeth's voice was somber. "Please, he will keep you safe and I need you to make sure he stays safe in return"

"Elizabeth are you sure?" Annie was the most serious she had ever been.

"I'm sure. Go now." Elizabeth kissed her sister tenderly on her head. "I love you Annie"

"I love you too Lizzie" Her sister replied before turning and opening the window they happed be standing in front of.

The window faced the back of the Swann Residence where the house was surrounded by dense forest. Annie usually used this window because it was closest to a tree she could easily shuffle down whenever she wanted to go exploring. It was Annie's favorite past time as a child, but by the time she turned 18 there was nothing new left in Port Royal to explore. Although somehow an ordinary day in Port Royal had turned into the most exciting as well as dangerous day of Annie's life.

She rushed through the woods as fast as she could barefoot and in a nightgown. By the time she reached town square everything was in chaos. There were rogue pirates destroying store fronts and burning buildings. Amongst the chaos was one William Tuner wielding two small axes. The pirate he was battling did not seem to be backing down.

Remembering her sister's words Annie looked around for anything that could help her friend. Unfortunately, all Annie could find was an abandoned lantern and a random length of rope. Without thinking (really without having anything else in mind) Annie took the lantern and threw it as harshly and as accurately as she could at the pirate's head.

 _CLANG!_ The lantern hit right where she wanted and caused the pirate to fall to the ground where he was standing. Will turned around quickly wondering where the lantern had come flying from.

"Annie?" Will's eyes widened as the sight of the young Swann girl sprinting towards him in nothing but her nightgown. "Hi Will!" Annie replied slightly out of breath from her sprint.

"Wha— "

"No time to talk" Annie did not wait for a reply, she only took the length of rope she carried with her and grabbed the already stirring pirate by the ankle. She tied a surprisingly impressive sailor's knot around his ankle before running quickly to an abandoned mule tied up to a post. She tied the other end of her rope onto the mule's saddle before untying the rope that held it to the post.

Just at the pirate was rousing from unconsciousness the mule was startled by another loud _BOOM!_ Effectively sending the mule running and the pirate with it.

"AARGHHH!"

Annie let out a breath at the pirate being dragged on his back away from them and almost even laughed at the sight.

A smile found a way onto her face. She was proud of what she'd done in aiding her friend, until she turned around to Will's astonished and disapproving stare.

"Annie what the bloody hell are you doing here?" The smile dropped from Annie's face and a more somber one took over.

"The mansion was attacked and— "

"The mansion?" Will asked. "And what about Elizabeth? Is she with you" Annie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _Is he serious? Does is look like she's with me?_

"Elizabeth sent me away to find you, she said she had to stay and make sure everyone gets out okay" At this Will's eye widened in fright.

"Annie I need you to go someplace safe and hide, I need to go find Elizabeth and make sure she is safe" Will left so quickly Annie wasn't even sure if she should respond.

"Wait Will!" She protested.

"I will come and find you later!" He shouted over his should, already a good distance away.

Annie huffed at being ordered around and then left to her own devices for the second time that night. Will didn't even give her the chance to help, even after she successfully took down that pirate.

 _One of these days,_ _I'm not going to take orders from anyone but myself_ Annie decided as she carefully made her way towards the blacksmith shop.

Thankfully Annie did not run into any more trouble on her way there and easily snuck in through the back door. Deciding that Will was too preoccupied with Elizabeth's safety to care about his space, Annie dropped carelessly onto his bed. As she laid there listening to the sounds of gunfire Annie prayed for the safety of her father, she prayed for Elizabeth to stay strong as well as for Will to find her and most of all she prayed for sleep.

 _The next morning…_

While Annie was soundly sleeping in her borrowed bed, Will was awoken early to the sound of chickens loudly clucking and pecking at his skin. All he could remember about the night before was being stopped by another pirate on his way to save Elizabeth. Then just as he was watching her being dragged off, he had been knocked out. Will figured he must have laid in the town square unconscious the whole night.

He eventually gathered his wits about him and quickly made his way to the naval base with an axe in hand.

Made rash but the sudden realization of Elizabeth's capture, he stormed the base.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man" Norrington didn't even bother to look up with his response.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will shook off Murtogg's hand.

"Them Mr. Turner, we must save _them_ " Norrington finally lifted his head. "You are forgetting there are _two_ Swann sisters in need of retrieval" Will felt an overwhelming swell of guilt. He had not realized Annalise had been captured as well. Will had been so preoccupied the night before with Elizabeth's safety, he had not seen to it that Annie was taken care of.

"Them. We must save them." Will consented.

"And where do we propose we start?" Governor Swann stepped forward. "If you have any information concerning my daughters, please share it!"

"Jack Sparrow!" Mullroy interrupted. "He talked about the black pearl"

"Mentioned it, is more like it" Murtogg interjected.

"Ask him where it is!" Will insisted. "Make a deal with him! He could lead us to it"

"No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow here locked in his cell, ergo there are not allies" Norrington replied and then turned to speak to the Governor instead, effectively ending the conversation.

"That's not good enough!" Will threw his axe angrily into the table at Norrington's dismissal.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith" Norrington harshly grabbed Will's arm "This is not the time for rash actions."

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for the Swann siblings" This time Norrington spoke lowly so as not to be overheard.

Will, unhappy with their response, stormed from the fort and stalked angrily back to the shop. _If they aren't going to talk to Sparrow, then I will_ He thought to himself. Will decided that he was going to the prison himself to ask the pirate for help, but first he had to be prepared.

Will reached the blacksmith shop and entered through the back door. He headed immediately towards his room, where he kept his personal blade. In his haste Will almost didn't notice the figure sleeping soundly on his bed. When he did, it made him stop in his tracks. Sleeping in his bed safe and sound was Annie, when her father and the Commodore believed her also to be kidnapped.

"Annie?" Will rushed over to her. "Annie! Annie wake up!"

"mmfmmp" She mumbled sleepily into her pillow.

"What? No Annie! Wake up!" Will tried again.

"Five more minutes please" Annie huffed. Will rolled his eyes before giving her one final shake.

"Alright. Alright I'm awake." Annie sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Annie I'm so glad you're okay!" Will embraced her tightly in his excitement.

"Huh?"

"Oh my god Annie you're okay!" Will pulled back to really look at her.

"I believe we already established that William"

"Yes but—" Will hesitated. "Your father, and the Commodore. They believe you are kidnapped"

"What?!" Annie said shocked. "Why would they think that?"

"Because Elizabeth was taken last night" Will replied guiltily.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Oh Will I knew this would happen! This is all my fault; I never should have left her last night"

"No Annie, it's mine. I watched them take her and there I could do to stop it" Will was overwhelmed by his own guilt and felt utterly useless to help the woman he loves.

"Will we have to save her" Annie said

"I've already tried. The Commodore wanted nothing to do with my help" Will huffed. "He said that Sparrow was no help and that I was only just a blacksmith" He ranted.

"Hold on a moment, what did you just say?"

"That I was only just a blacksmith?" Will was confused.

"No! No the other part about Sparrow. About the pirate, do you think he could help?" Annie was excited at the prospect of being able to save her sister.

"Well I believe so, in fact I was on my way to visit him just now"

"Well then what are we waiting for? We mustn't linger Mr. Turner" Annie barely gave Will the chance the grab his sword before they were hurriedly on their way to the prisons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sparrow!" Will called as he and Annie reached the prison cells. Annie who was still barefoot had fallen behind but hurried to catch up to Will.

"You, Sparrow." Will addressed.

Jack, who was originally laying on the floor pretending to sleep, lifted his head at the sound of Will's voice. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with the ship, the _Black Pearl?"_

"I've heard of it." He rested his head back onto the dirty stone floor.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, lifting his head once again. "Have you not heard the stories?" When Will shook his head indicating he did not, Jack rested his head once more.

Seemingly bored Jack replied "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dread Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Annie who arrived just moments after Will cocked her head in interest. She knew little of the pirate tales that usually interested her older sister, but now she couldn't help but think they were interesting.

"The ship is real enough." Will realized with wide and anxious eyes. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place as well. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked still from the floor, more interested in his dirty fingernails than Will.

"Because you're a pirate." Will admitted.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack shot back.

Pushing against bars, Will narrowed his eyes. "Never." He loathingly answered. With a shrug Jack rested again and resumed the task of inspecting his nail beds.

"They took Miss Swann." Will admitted shamefully. Jack looked up again slightly more interested than before, but his eyes instantly fell on Annalise standing off to the side.

He inspected her interestedly. Her hair hung loose almost to her waist in chocolate waves and her eyes were offset by the spattering of freckles across her cheeks. She was dressed only in a slip, which caused Jack to smirk. Jack surveyed her from top to bottom, noticing how her lithe body gave way to womanly curves and he almost laughed when he saw her bare feet.

"No they didn't" Jack argued proudly. "She's right over there" Pointing a finger towards Annie, he noticed her roll her eyes and huff.

"The other Miss Swann" Will replied through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack exclaimed, pushing himself up to rest on forearms. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you're going to have to do it alone mate." Jack smirked "I see no profit in it for me."

Will stalled at his refusal. "We could get you out of here?" Annie suggested.

"And how's that love? The key's run off."

Suddenly Will caught on "I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." Turning around, he grabbed the table behind him and pulled it up. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." He explained.

Now Jack seemed finally interested. He focused his sole attention on Will, no longer glancing at the young Miss Swann like he was doing. "What's your name lad?" He asked curiously.

"Will Turner." Will relented hesitantly.

"Would be short for William, I imagine." Jack continued, not sitting up completely. "Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?" He eyed him with a grin, revealing some golden teeth.

"Yes." Will said slowly now more suspicious than ever, but not willingly to risk losing Jack's help.

Jack was silent for a moment while Annie eyed both men curiously. This whole ordeal was taking far longer than she hoped. Annie spent most of the time observing the mysterious Jack Sparrow while she should have been well on her way to rescuer her sister.

"Well Mr. Turner" Jack finally decided. "I've changed my mind. If you can spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand through the cell door.

"Agreed." Well said, taking his hand and firmly shaking it before sticking the legs of the table underneath the cell.

While Will was handling the door Annie wandered over to where she saw Jack's things when they entered the prison. She figured he'd want them back.

"Hurry" She heard Will say. "Someone would have heard that."

"Not without my affects!" Jack exclaimed brushing by Will to retrieve them.

He stopped in front of Annie who held them up smugly. "Care to do the honors again Miss Swann?" Jack smirked.

Annie's smug grin dropped and she harshly shoved Jack's things into his chest, causing him to left out a loud "Oof!"

"Only in your dreams Captain." With that she turned on her heal, deciding to lead the way.

Will chased after her leaving Jack standing there. "Annie! Annie wait!"

When he caught up to her he grasped her arm sternly. "Annie you aren't coming with us."

"What?!" Annie blanched.

"Annie you must go back, everyone thinks you've been kidnapped along with your sister and— "

"All the more reason to let me come!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "No one will be the wiser."

"and besides" Will continued. "I can't protect you while I'm out there. I need to focus on saving Elizabeth."

Annie rolled her eyes. All her life she had been told what to do and lately is seemed to be happening a lot more than usual. What made Will believe than she even needed his protection? She wanted to save Elizabeth too and she was perfectly capable of aiding in her rescue.

"Listen Will, right now you and Elizabeth may be infatuated or whatever it is that you are with each other" Will blushed at her insinuation. "but I am her sister" Annie argued.

"And do you really believe crush trumps sister?" Annie finished with her hands on her hips and a steely look in her eyes. Jack watched the whole argument play out in amusement, enjoying the lass' gall to fight for what she wants.

"It doesn't matter what we are or aren't" Will threw his hands up in exasperation. "The point is that you are safer here with your father and the Commodore"

Annie glared harshly at Will who insinuated that she needed a man to keep her safe. She did perfectly well on her own the night before and she certainly could hold her own with a sword (thanks to Will who seemed to forget all of the time they spent together swinging blades of steel at each other).

"I promise you I will bring your sister home safe and sound" He placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder "You needn't worry."

With that Will turned and strolled away expecting Jack to follow and Annie to run home like a good little girl.

"Sorry lass" Jack shrugged. "Maybe next time" With a grin thrown in her direction he sauntered off after Will.

"Yeah that's what you think" Annie spoke to herself before purposefully strolling into town and back towards the blacksmith shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Annie almost laughed when she thought of Will actually believing that she was going to sit by and do nothing. He had known her since they found him shipwrecked and floating on a piece of debris. Annie was Will's only friend, as it was not proper for him and Elizabeth to spend much time together. As the younger sibling Annie was payed less attention to and would always sneak away to accompany Will. Eventually that grew into Will teaching Annie how defend herself if ever need be (at her insistence). After knowing each other for so long Will was no stranger to Annie's ability to sneak onto a ship, as was one of her favorite pastimes. For this reason, she had already developed a plan in her head after she figured out the only way Will and Jack were to leave Port Royal was by acquiring a ship. Figuring out which ship was the hardest part of her plan, even then Annie believed that they would go for the _Interceptor_ the supposed "fastest" ship in the Caribbean, as was there only chance for escape.

Annie had to be quick to catch them, but she also had to figure out a way not to be recognized. Her solution was to borrow some of Will's spare clothes and supply the rest from the ship if need be. She also decided to grab herself the small sword she usually used to practice with Will. He had made it for her after she was competent enough to yield one. It was smaller than other swords in order to fit her stature, and therefore lighter and faster. She also grabbed an extra axe just in case, as her aim was pretty accurate, and tucker it into the belt around her waist.

Annie left the blacksmith shop with her hair tucked into a hat she found lying around, hoping to be mistaken for a young sailor instead of recognized as the Governor's missing daughter.

When she passed the fort she hastened her steps. The docs were bustling with activity, which would aid in her escape. Her goal was to sneak onto the _Interceptor_ which could only be done if she was quick. Annie could see some of the naval officers preparing to board, while she knew she could get past them she was worried about running into Commodore Norrington, who would surely recognize her. With haste Annie lengthened her strides and weaved in and out of the crowd. A large crate was being carried up the plank and on board, so Annie took the opportunity to duck behind it. She quickly stood as the cargo was carried below. She began strolling across the deck casually acting as if she belonged.

Annie had almost made it to the captain's quarters, where she planned to hide when she was suddenly jerked harshly behind.

"And what do you pray tell, think you are doing aboard this vessel, boy" Gillete spat in her face harshly.

Annie took the time to wipe her face before answering "I'm be the new cabin boy sir, not yet important enough to get me-self one o' those fancy jackets I s'ppose" She lowered her voice and smoke in broken sentences hoping to pass as a common sailor boy.

Gillete looked like he was about to argue before Commodore Norrington shouted orders while rushing onto the ship "After them!" He was gesturing towards the _Dauntless_ were a longboat of soldiers was rowing away and if she squinted, Annie could see Jack and Will waving from the deck.

"You heard him. All hands on deck!" Gillete jerked her away roughly while continuing to shout orders. Annie smirked taking amusement from the fact that Will was unknowingly aiding her in her plan as she began sneaking away.

She quickly found herself a cozy place to hide in the captain's quarters, figuring the Commodore would be too busy trying and failing to capture Jack and Will aboard the _Dauntless._ She figured their plan was to somehow make their way onto the _Interceptor_ right after the navy men prepared it for sail. After all no ship can be crewed by only two men.

Annie wondered if she had enough time to take a nap while waiting, but figured if she did she would just sleep through all the fun. She continued to listen to orders being shouted about deck while she searched the quarters for anything of use. The first thing she found was a nice sized pouch filled with enough gold for her to be comfortable while on this journey. The next was a small dagger which she decided to put in her boot in case she ever needed it.

Suddenly the deck seemed much quieter than before, as if everyone disappeared. Annie smirked finally figuring out that the plan was to get everyone to swing onto the _Dauntless_ while the _Interceptor_ lay empty for the taking.

She continued to listen until she heard the familiar voice of Jack Sparrow "Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way! We would've had a hard time of it ourselves!"

Annie laughed picturing the disturbed expression on the Commodore after being tricked, and by a pirate no less. She continued to play around in the captain's quarter's not bothering to alert either of the men of her presence. Annie enjoyed the gentle swaying of the ship, she always had. She was enjoying the gentle swaying until she felt the ship turn quickly to one side. Annie nearly lost her footing and decided to sneak above deck to see what was going on.

When she arrived on deck she was surprised to see Will hanging idly from one of the sails. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention" She heard Jack say.

"The only rules that really matter are these—what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't" Annie held in a gasp. _Will's dad was a pirate?! And he didn't know?_

"Pirate is in your blood, boy" Jack continued "So you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example, I can let you drown…but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onsey, savvy?"

Suddenly Jack spun the helm making the ship and the sail swing back in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for Annie that meant trying to keep balance while staying in her hiding spot. So while Jack was finishing his speech, she struggled for footing.

"So can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword in his hand, so now the hilt was open for Will to take. "Or can't you?"

Will carefully took the sword back and asked "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled widely "Tortu— "

 _CRASH!_

Annie finally fell victim to the swing of the ocean and landed helplessly in a heap on the deck surrounded by useless pieces of cargo.

Both Jack and Will stared astonished at the young Swann on the floor, whose hat had fallen off during her crash landing and her long hair tumbled out with it.

"So…uh" She coughed awkwardly. "Tortuga?"

Everyone was silent until finally Jack burst into raucous laughter.

"Annalise Marie! What in God's name are you doing here!" Will shouted.

"What are you my father?" Annie replied cringing at the use of her full name. "I snuck on obviously"

"And what are you—" Will blanched "Are those my clothes?!"

Annie blushed while Jack continued to snort furiously. "I'm sure she pulls them off better than you ever did mate" He said clapping Will on the shoulder.

Jack watched as Annie rolled her eyes for probably the hundredth time since he met her. He stood by his words though. Gone now was the saggy old nightgown. Annie was now wearing a pair of tight brown breeches that accentuated her curves, held up with a thick black belt that seemed to hold an axe strapped to her hip. Jack's eyes continued to trail upwards, landing on the exposed piece of flesh around her clavicle. The white bagging top she was wearing seemed to be loose enough to fall to one side exposing some of her chest and shoulder. Atop that she wore a long black vest with gold accents only clasped halfway on both sides. Across her chest diagonally she wore a belt like the one around her waist accept this time with a sword strapped to the opposite hip. Her looked was completed with a pair of black knee high boots and some sailor's kohl around her eyes.

"Listen Will I don't know what gave you the idea that you could order me around but I'm through with listening to people because of standards or propriety or any of that hub-bub" Annie exclaimed. "From now on I listen to no one but me, myself and I. Savvy?"

Will paused taken aback from Annie's speech, having no idea she felt so controlled. Jack took it upon himself to start clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." He smirked. "Now you're really starting to sound like a pirate lass, got an itching for freedom, do you?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"And so what if I do?" She bristled.

"You're in the right place is all" He shrugged. "There's no place freer than the sea." With that Jack turned on his heel and swaggered back up to the helm.

Annie followed his lead and led herself back to the captain's quarters leaving Will to stand with his mouth hanging open and nothing to say. Rubbing his face, he sighed and resigned himself to defeat. After all there was no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack exclaimed as he strolled through the dirtiest streets Annie has ever seen in her life. She could not fathom why she did not feel solely disgust for a place such as this but she couldn't deny her intrigue. It looked like the kind of place where you could do whatever you want without trouble or worry about what other people think. Although there was still the odor and the upheaval.

"What do you think?" Jack spun around on his heel to address his charges.

Will eyed the man to his left, who lay next to a few stacked barrels, and watched as he practically inhaled the rum that was being poured down onto him from all different directions. Annie watched in amusement as the disgust became permanently etched onto Will's face.

"It'll linger" Will answered while Annie laughed.

"While I admire the idea of freedom it portrays; it doesn't seem to be executed to its full potential" was Annie's reply earning a confused look from Jack.

"Well I'll tell ya mate" He wrapped a heavy arm around Will's shoulder "If every town in the word were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted"

Almost as if the universe was out to prove Jack's point, a rather busty redheaded wench caught his eye and started to make her way over to the trio.

"Ahh!" Jack noticed her "Scarlett!" He rushed out to meet her, only to be met with a powerful slap that sent his face flying to the side and back facing Will and Annie's direction.

"Not sure I deserved that" Jack stated while Annie laughed loudly at his misfortune.

"Oh, you think that's funny love?" She only shrugged and watched as another woman approached, but this time with blonde hair.

"Giselle!" Jack greeted

"Who was she?" Giselle asked with both hands on her hips "And who is she?" She gestured towards Annie standing nearby who merely smiled and waved still giggling from Jack being slapped.

Jack took the dare and attempted to act clueless "Who?" He was instantly slapped again, possibly harder this time. Now Annie as well as Will both burst into uncontrollable laughter as Giselle marched away.

"…I may have deserved that." Jack said as he rubbed his cheek.

"See what I meant now" Annie said whilst still laughing as well as attempting to comfort Jack by patting him on the back gingerly.

"Aye love, freedom sometimes comes with a price"

"I suppose I should be learning that sooner rather than later" Annie said more to herself than to Jack.

"Listen Annie" Jack said suddenly more serious than she'd ever seen him, with his eyes staring into her own. "If freedom is what you truly desire, no price is ever too great."

"That sounds awfully like something a pirate would say, Captain" Annie joked with a sad smile, mind still focused on what she "truly" desires.

"Well, when the ship fits darlin'."

"Isn't it when the shoe fits?" Will interjected finally tired of being ignored.

"No time for semantics mate, we've got a man to find and I know just where to find him."

Annie and Will followed Jack to what was quite possibly the worst smelling place they had been to in Tortuga thus far (which was actually saying something). Once there they discovered a man lying amongst the pigs and covered in mud. He seemed almost peaceful while cradling a tankard and cuddling up to a nice pork rump. Jack and Will both carried buckets of water that were supposedly all part of Jack's plan. Suddenly Jack threw his water, bucket and all, onto the sleeping man.

He instantly jolted awake in alarm "Curse ye for breathing, ye slack-jawed idiot!" He yelled into the air while waving a pathetic little knife towards Jack.

When he finally opened his eyes and realized who roused him he relaxed his body from his fighting…slump. "Mother's love Jack! Ye should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack merely grinned. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." He continued "The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man did not seem like he understood a word of what Jack said and took a moment to contemplate. "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack pulled him up, and when he took a step backwards to right himself Will threw the second bucket of water effectively soaking the man.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He hollered.

"That was for the smell." Will clarified. The now soaking wet man looked as if he was about to protest before just shrugging in agreement.

The whole time Annie was trying to decide where she knew the man from, before letting out a bark of laughter. "Is that you Mr. Gibbs?" she continued to laugh at the situation while Jack regarded her with surprise.

"Aye and who might you be?" Gibbs looked like he could barely recognize his own name, let alone the now grown up Annalise, but suddenly his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Wait a moment, is that little Annalise Swan? Back to pull pranks on old Mr. Gibbs and hide his rum?"

Annie giggled when she thought of all the times she stole Gibbs' flask while they were on their voyage from London.

"I was only doing it so you wouldn't get caught." She lied while widening her eyes innocently.

"Lot of good that did me, aye love?" Gibbs laughed along with Annie while Jack and Will watched in awe.

Jack couldn't help but grin at the thought of little Miss Swann and how good she already was at being a pirate, being able to get along with one so swimmingly. _One day I'll have to show her true freedom_ He thought to himself _Freedom than can only be found aboard the Pearl_. Then Jack decided to break up the happy reunion with a renewed vigor for getting back on task and closer to his greatest desire.

Jack led the ragtag group into _The Faithful Bride_ where it was much louder than where they'd come from. Annie observed at least half the place was broken up into fights. The atmosphere instantly made Annie feel like a coiled up wire, she felt on edge, as if she could spring at any moment.

"Keep a sharp eye" She watched as Jack spoke to Will and gesture in her direction, as if telling him to watch out for her. Annie couldn't understand what is was with men and thinking she needed to be taken care of.

As soon as Jack strolled away to a secluded table with Mr. Gibbs and Will was preoccupied with eavesdropping she decided it was time to put the money she found in the captain's quarters to good use.

Ten minutes later Annie could be found at a table filled with gambling sailor's too drunk to realize what they were losing. It was almost too easy for Annie to take them for all they were worth (which wasn't much, she could tell you).

"Yes!" Annie had won again, this time against the highest bidder. "Sorry sir, looks like you need better luck next time." Just as she was about to sweep her earnings into a pouch and try to make her way back to Will, she was stopped by the world's biggest loser.

This sailor just so happened to be the soberest in the room besides Annie, it seems like he was looking to do just the same as her, take easy money from big drunken babies. Unfortunately for him, Annie just happened to do it better.

"That's all me money" He growled while squeezing her arm tightly.

"I'm sorry sir, but a game's a game. Maybe next time you shouldn't bid what you can't afford to lose" Annie tried her best to be polite but was already angered by being manhandled only for playing her cards right.

"No, I'm sorry" Only the giant man didn't look too sorry as he grabbed her other arm and jerked her towards the ground.

"Hey!" Annie yelled before kicking the man's legs out from underneath him on her spot from the floor.

"ARGHH!" He yelled while Annie rolled away avoiding being crushed. She quickly stood and collected her winnings before jumping over the giant sailor sprawled on the ground.

Annie frantically scoured the bar for Will or Jack or even Mr. Gibbs until she finally noticed them all looking around standing next to the bar.

She ran up to them without hesitation. "Annie! Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Will sounded worried, but then again went didn't he.

"I uh—" Annie stalled while making sure she ducked with the crowd trying to avoid being seen.

"I went looking for a bathroom" She finished.

"Well this isn't really the place you'd wanna go Miss" Gibbs' replied.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Are you guys ready? C'mon let's go." She grabbed Will's arm before giving them time to answer and started pulling them towards the door.

They continued to stumble their way through the crowd, before nearly falling out of the entrance's double doors.

"Annie are you alright? Did something happen to you in there?" Will noticed Annie's panicked and shifty eyes.

Before she could answer the doors burst open again. "There she is! That little wench took all of me money!" The giant was back and this time he had friends.

"Well it looks like there's your answer" Jack stated. "And it also looks like it's really time for us to go."

At Jack's instruction the rest of the group followed, weaving down alleyways and through stores. Finally, the panting group arrived at the docs, sans angry giant sailor's.

"An-Annie" Will panted "Wha-what was that all about? Did you really steal all of that man's money?"

Annie suddenly stood up straight in protest "No! Of course I didn't!"

"It's alright love, we've all done it." Jack tried to comfort her by throwing an arm over her should only to immediately be shrugged off.

"Well I haven't!" She insisted.

"If ye haven't then what did he mean by 'took all me money'?" Mr. Gibbs tried to clarify.

Annie finally looked sheepish and Will expected her to confess. Jack watched on in amusement, his satisfaction only growing the more and more Annie participated in piracy.

"Well, technically I did take all his money" She started.

"Anni— "

"But! It wasn't that I stole it. I won it all" She announced.

"Won it how love?" Jack inquired, more interested now than when he thought she was a thief.

"Gambling." She mumbled. "It's not my fault he bet more than he could afford" She finished with a shrug.

Jack and Gibbs merely shared a look. "Take what you can" Jack started.

"Give nothing back" Gibbs finished.

All the while Will had watched as everything played out, more and more concerned each day that he was in over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Feast yer eyes, Captain." Gibbs said gesturing down the line at a group of ragtag sailors. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" He finished. _Crazy is right_ Annie thought as she observed one pirate more than a head shorter than the rest who scowled after catching her staring.

"So this is your able-bodied crew? Will asked mockingly.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted, addressing a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir" Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton" Jack said "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Annie watched as the sailor refused to answer. She wondered if it was because he didn't agree or if he couldn't grasp Jack's jumbled way of questioning.

"Mr. Cotton, answer man!" Jack insisted.

"He's a mute, sir" Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

"Mr. Cotton's parrot" Jack addressed "Same question"

 _SQUAK!_ "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" _SQUAK!_ Annie watched in awe as the parrot answered. All her life she had been surrounded by polished navy men (most of which went along as if they always had a stick up their butt) so it was quite a surprise to see such a motley crew. She figured they must be brave, in order to agree to sail so willingly with a pirate such as Jack. They did also seem to have some charm, _At least the parrot is cute_ She thought.

"Mostly we figure that means yes" Mr. Gibbs supplied.

"Of course it does" Jack went along with it "Satisfied" He turned to ask Will and Annie.

"Well you've proved they're mad" Will answered.

"And what do you think, love?" Jack turned to her expectedly.

Before Annie had the chance to express her opinion, another voice spoke up. "And what's the benefit for us?" Jack turned at the voice. He stalked down the line to one of the last sailors who had their face covered by their hat.

Jack lifted the hat and said knowingly "Annamarie" _CRACK!_ For the third time since she met Jack Annie watched as he was slapped. She wondered if she should be concerned with keeping him as company when his charm seemed to run out eventually.

"As suppose you didn't deserve that one either" Will said condescendingly.

"No, that one I deserved" Jack admitted guiltily.

"You stole my boat" Annamarie supplied angrily.

"Actually—" CRACK _!_ She slapped him once more.

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back!"

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack insisted.

"A better one!" Annie piped up only to have Jack swivel around to give her a wide eyed look.

"A better one" He went along with it.

"That one!" Will also added while pointing towards the _Dauntless_.

"What one?" Jack's voice rose an octave. Will only tilted his head towards where is waiting drifting farther out past the docs, causing all of the other sailors to turn to look at it as well.

"Aye, that one" Jack growled in agreeance. "What say you!?" He addressed his new crew.

"AYE!" They all replied.

Annie grinned to herself as they got one step closer to rescuing her sister. She hoped Lizzie was able to hold her own against the pirates that captured her. Her sister had always been fiery in her temperament and rebellious in spirit. Annie hoped this aided Lizzie in her survival and not her downfall.

"No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir" Annie swung her head to where Gibbs was speaking lowly to Jack and Will.

In her anger she stepped forward to argue, what did Gibbs think _she_ was doing there, if not coming aboard. Although she was stopped by Jack's reply "It'd be far worse not to have her"

At his comforting words both Will and Mr. Gibbs made their way back to the ship while Jack lingered behind.

"Coming lass?" He turned to Annie who had not moved in quite some time.

"Aye"

"You're not having any doubts, are ye lass?"

"No!" Annie insisted. "I'm here to help my sister and I'm not stopping until she is found"

"Good on ye then"

"It's just—" She paused

"Yes?" Jack prompted.

"Do you actually believe what Mr. Gibbs said, that it is back luck to have a woman aboard— "

"He wasn't talking about you, love" Jack tried to comfort her, figuring she was upset with thinking she wasn't welcome.

"That's not why I was asking" She corrected.

"Then why does it bother you?" He asked.

"It bothers me because, if a woman is supposedly back luck to have aboard a ship, then are there no women who take to the sea?" Annie continued rather perturbed at the thought that the ocean was dominated by only men. "What if a life on the water is something a woman truly desires? Is she really not welcome by any other sailors?"

"A woman is always welcome love" Jack threw an arm over her shoulder. She almost threw him off thinking he was only making a lewd suggestion, before he continued "But there be some woman, although not as many as you'd like, who do have a love for the sea, they just have to fight a little harder for their freedom is all."

Jack could see that Annie was fighting an internal battle. Ever since he met her she was hard pressed to listen to the orders of a man or admit the need for his protection. Although it was clear that she grew up in a place a privilege, where the social structure was the harshest towards women. He was concerned with how much he enjoyed watching her stray from the social constraints she was born with. Each time she threatened the integrity of that structure he got a thrill of excitement. Although he was oddly concerned for her welfare, something he had not felt for a woman since the death of his own mother.

"Jack?" He realized he must have got distracted while she was still talking to him.

"Sorry, what was that love?"

"I said thank you, Jack" Her eyes were sincere. "And I think it's about time we were heading off don't you?"

"Aye love" He began leading her towards the ship with his arm still around her shoulder. Then Jack smirked as he felt her much smaller arm coil around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annie's first actual few days on the open ocean were much harder than she expected. While she thought she had been well prepared for this voyage, she had yet to realize what it actually takes to crew a ship. The last voyage she had been on was from London with her father and sister. All she remembered doing was running around on deck, playing tricks on many of the crew members and sneaking up the rigging onto the crow's nest where she would just stare out into the water.

This time around she insisted on being part of the crew. Unfortunately, her hands were barely hardened from some practiced sword fighting and had easily fallen victim to the harsh labor of manning a ship.

"Yer hands are too soft for the ropes Miss. Swann" Gibbs told her as he bandaged her bleeding palms for the third time that day. "You might think about taking a break from the riggings."

Annie tried to stop herself from wincing when he wrapped them tightly enough to ebb the steady flow of blood. "Well, is there anything else I could do?" She asked desperately.

"I think ye've done enough fer one-day lass, why don't you go take a break" He finished up with her hands "Go take a rest down below fer now."

Annie contemplated protesting but after taking a glance at the way the deck seemed to be handled much more efficiently without her presence she decided her help wasn't really needed.

Instead she resigned herself back to the captain's quarters while Jack was still as the helm to lie down and give her hands a break.

 _Hours later…_

By the time Annie had awoken it was only because she was harshly thrown from her bed and onto the ship's hard floor. She quickly recognized the shouting of the crew above deck, and hurried to ready herself to help.

When she finally reached all the commotion she realized she slept through the calm day and into the harsh night. She noticed most of the crew was being thrown around by rogue waves while Jack continued to steer at the helm.

Annie jumped as lighting struck around her. She watched as Will, Mr. Gibbs, and one other crew member each worked to secure one of the riggings but were hindered by a large wave. Will and Gibbs quickly rushed back and started pulling on their ropes while the last member was effectively knocked unconscious and laid still on the deck. Before she could go to check on him, he was brought below deck by another one of the crew members while his rope and sail were left flapping in the wind.

Without thinking Annie rushed quickly to help. She grabbed the line and pulled harshly trying to secure it. With her adrenaline pumping she hardly felt the cuts on her hands rip open. She only worked harder as the rope almost slipped through her once again bloody fingers. Once she finally got the rope secured with one of her handy sailor's knots she jumped over to aid Will and Mr. Gibbs while they heaved on another line.

"Annie!"

"Miss Swann!" Both were outraged at her presence above deck but she barely paid them mind, only focused on the task at hand.

"Hurry, we need to get this secured!" She shouted above the wind and tide.

"Annie you shouldn't be up here!" Will protested although listening to her instruction.

"Now is not the time William when all hands on deck, even mine, are needed!"

They all relented and worked together to secure the sail. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work!" Will shouted, focusing on Jack who stood firmly at the helm.

"Aye the compass doesn't point north! But we aren't trying to find north are we?" Gibbs replied. Annie noticed how Jack steered with a purpose, even though his compass didn't point north he followed it faithfully.

Once the sail was secure Mr. Gibbs made him way up to Jack as he steered the ship, leaving Will and Annie to assist the crew. They worked through the night until the morning when the waters were calm.

"We're well on our way sailors!" Jack clapped gleefully while approaching where the whole crew was slumped tiredly on deck.

Annie didn't even bother to lift her head. She was someone that loved her sleep so staying up all through the night was not her idea of fun.

"Does that mean we are catching up to them?" Will was the only one that bothered to answer.

"Aye, it does mate" Jack clapped him on the back. They were the only two who seemed awake enough to express their joy.

Annie who was leaning back on her hands with her eyes closed felt herself suddenly begin to slip. _THUD!_

She landed loudly on her back with her eyes open wide bewildered at her sudden plunge.

"Wha—" She stirred.

"Annie! Are you alright?" As per usual Will rushed to her aid, with Jack strolling a little too quickly behind him.

Although suddenly they were both stopped in their tracks by a streak of red ending in a puddle that lay by Annie on the deck.

"Have you been bleeding, love?" Jack asked worried.

"Huh?" Was her immediate response before remembering the sting in her hands. She lifted them to reveal her bandages practically ripped to shreds. Her dominate hand had a deep slash right across her palm while the other was riddled with cuts from her fingertips all the way to her wrist.

"Annie! Why didn't you tell anybody?" Will hurried over to her, helping to lift her from where she still laid on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry"

"It's alright love, let's just get those taken care of" Jack started shouted orders at the crew. They hurried to grab a bucket of salt water, some bandages, a needle, some thread and a bottle of rum.

"Alright Annie dear" Jack's voice was uncharacteristically soft which kept Annie in a daze. "Just keep your hands right in here" He placed them tenderly in the bucket of salt water placed in front of them after carefully removing her old bandages.

Annie sighed at the cooling feeling. Mr. Gibbs finally arrived with all of the supplies. Immediately Jack confiscated the bottle of rum before taking a large swig. Then he carefully took the back of Annie's head in one of his hands, with the bottle in the other.

"Drink, love"

"Wait a moment!" Will protested. "What does getting her drunk have to do with taking care of her wounds!"

Jack rolled his eyes before responding "It's sailors medicine mate, it'll help with the pain before it takes away the germs"

Annie who was still in a sleep induced daze was obliged to actually listen for once in her life. So when Jack tilted the bottle towards her again she took as many gulps as she could bare.

Will watched in horrified awe while Jack only seemed impressed.

"Easy there, love or we'll be needing ourselves another bottle" She stopped at Jack's prompting, wincing at the bite of the rum as it traveled down her throat.

"Here we are" Jack lifted her hands from the water, making Annie miss the cooling sensation. He then quickly doused both her hands with some of the remaining rum, making them burn painfully.

She clenched her teeth tightly and breathed through her nose when she felt the prickle of tears in her eyes. "It won't be much longer Annie dear" Jack said softly feeling a pang in his chest at seeing her in pain.

"Mr. Gibbs, if you please" Gibbs hurried over with his supplies. He began quickly sewing up the deep gash in one of her palms while Will helped to tightly bandage the other.

While this was going on Jack worked to distract her from the pain. "You know love, I had the ambition to try and go after the treasure of the Isla de la Muerta years ago" He spoke lowly.

Annie figured that was the reason he knew of its location but was quickly surprised by his next words. "Although this was back when I was still captain of the _Black Pearl_."

Her eyes flew to his, noticing the sincerity in them. "Three days out on the voyage and my first mate came to me" He explained "He said 'everything is in equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure too'."

Jack made sure she was paying attention before continuing "So I gave up the bearing, little did I know that he'd wanted it for a reason."

"That night there was a mutiny" Jack sighed sadly, keeping Annie's attention. "They marooned me on an island and left me to die."

"You know, Annie" She noticed Jack's use of her first name "When a pirate is marooned, he's left with a pistol containing a single shot."

"One shot, now that won't do much good hunting or helping to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that one shot begins to look pretty attractive to a pirate"

Annie was quick to remember Jack's pistol from when she first met him. It had only contained one shot, Norrington said. "But I escaped that island, and I still have that single shot."

Jack had glossed over the means of his escape but barely gave Annie any time to wonder why as he revealed his true intentions for his attendance on this voyage. "I won't use it though, save for one man, my mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa" Annie supplied.

"Aye"

"Jack that's—" Annie tried to say. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Captain."

"It's all part of being a pirate love." Jack said although to Annie it didn't really seem as if he believed it.

Now that Jack seemed to no longer want to talk, Annie was more aware of the pain in her hands.

"Ouch!" She winced as Mr. Gibbs finished off the end of stitching up her hand. "Your all set Miss. Swann" He said as he wrapped it up.

"Thank you very much." Annie stood grabbing the bottle of rum next to her and downing it as she went.

All three men watched as she sauntered away. Will was worried as always, wondering how he was meant to keep both Swann sisters safe when one seemed hell bent on proving herself to a bunch of pirates. Mr. Gibbs was proud to see Annalise grow into the young Miss. Swann who didn't seem put off by the trials of the sea, instead she seemed to be fueled by the challenge. And finally, there was Jack who seemed to be in awe of a woman who made seem like an honest sailor, instead of the scallywag he knew himself to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _SQUACK!_ "Dead men tell no tales!" _SQUACK!_ Mr. Cotton's parrot announced as the _Interceptor_ sailed past treacherous waters. The fog eerily covered the water like a blanket adding to the already intimidating atmosphere. Annie noticed the multitude of shipwrecks that seemed to litter the ocean floor. It was chilling to be faced with the possibilities of getting lost at sea.

Annie stood back and observed as Mr. Gibbs appeared to be telling another one of his exciting stories to Will as they worked alongside the crew. As she was leaning against the railing just watching the crash of the waves against the side of the ship, she felt a presence behind her.

"Hi Jack" Annie tried to contain the smile she felt pulling at her lips.

"Aye love, we're about to be taking to shore soon"

''And by we you mean?" Annie asked as she finally turned to face the Captain.

"That's what I'd been meaning to talk to you about" Jack seemed to shift on his feet "I figure you'll be wanting to come ashore."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Annie was immediately defensive thinking that Jack was going to try to convince her that she shouldn't come.

"No reason love, just checking that this is something you really want to do" He announced. "You know this isn't going to be a walk in the park Annie, it's going to be dangerous and it might not work out the way you plan."

Annie laughed out loud, thinking that Jack was actually the only one with a plan. "What plan Jack? The only thing I came here to do is save my sister, you're the one with the intention to exact revenge and take back your precious _Pearl_."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "How'd you know about the _Pearl_."

"Oh please Jack" She rolled her eyes.

"So I'm here to take back what's mine." He relented. "I've gone too long without her, I need the _Pearl_ back"

"Why do you need this ship back so bad Captain?" Annie questioned.

"Because she's my freedom." He answered smoothly.

"Hmm." Annie thought about what had Jack said.

She realized she wanted to be able to help him become the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ again as long as it didn't get in the way of saving her sister.

"You'd know something about that need, wouldn't you love?" He gave her a sidelong glance.

Annie shrugged, too lost in her own world to answer. Jack always made her think, the way he talked made it seem like Annie had any choice when it came to her future or more specifically, a chance at freedom. Ever since she told herself that she wasn't going to take orders anymore, her life had become a crazy adventure. It made her think about what would've happened if she had gone back home to her father and took her chances, waiting patiently to see if Elizabeth would return.

Although, now Jack had her wondering what would happen if she never went back. Would she even be able to survive out here on her own? Also was is possible for Annie to make a decision that important for herself when as far as society was concerned she belonged to her father until she was married, and then she belonged to her husband. This was becoming a problem Annie never thought she'd have, because the older she got the more she realized how much she wished to belong to no one but herself.

A few comfortable moments of silence had passed as Annie continued to think, before Jack stood abruptly and clapped his hands together to gain everyone's attention.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted. "We are to go ashore!"

Jack started walking to the long boats after gesturing towards Will and expecting Annie to follow behind him.

"I will be back shortly." Will said turning to Annie who was one step behind him.

"I think you mean _we_ , Mr. Turner. I will be accompanying you on this rescue mission." She challenged him.

"Aye love, so quit you're chattering and hurry along." Jack piped up.

"Hold on a moment! Annie is not coming with us!" Will protested.

"Are you attempting to give me orders, mate? You would do well to remember that I am your Captain and my word is law." Jack's eye flashed dangerously.

"You are no Captain of mine." Will growled.

"Suit yourself. The lass and I will go ashore, make sure this whelp is introduced to the plank." Jack shouted his new orders.

"Wait—" Annie spoke up. "Jack do you really think he deserves to be let free?" Her eyes glinted mischievously "Don't you think he's more suited for the brig?"

"Right you are love" Jack said playing along.

Will rolled his eyes as both his arms were restrained by two members of the crew. "Fine" He relented, realizing he had been outnumbered.

"What was that, mate?" Jack asked tauntingly, holding up a hand to his ear.

"I said Fine!" Will gritted out. "Orders are orders…Captain."

Jack smirked before turning on his heel and striding to the long boat. Annie quickly followed behind him, but not before taking a moment to stick her tongue out at Will mockingly. His only response was to roll his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Captain what if the worst should happen?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack just as they were set to leave.

"Stick to the code" was his only response.

"Aye, the code"

 _What code?_ Annie thought to herself. _Must be a pirate thing_. Hopefully nothing would happen, nothing bad at least. Just as Annie had been telling Jack earlier she had no other plan than to find her sister.

All three of them started their journey to shore in the long boat. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a cavern with walls lined with treasure.

"What 'code' are we mean to stick to?" Will asked, his curiosity seeming to get the best of him.

"The pirates code" Jack spoke as he rowed. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

Annie tried not to look too interested to learn something about being a pirate while Will was busy cursing under his breath.

"Bloody— "Will shook his head angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have let Annalise tag along."

"You didn't _let_ me do anything" She tried to argue.

"Calm down mate, I'm sure exceptions can be made for the young governess here." Jack gestured to Annie as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes well, maybe I don't want any exceptions to be made. I'd rather follow the code, like a _true_ pirate." Annie said this just to get under Will's skin. He still acted as if any pirate were the dirt under his fingernails, even after Jack had already done so much to help them.

"No you bloody wouldn't Annalise. There are no heroes among thieves in this bloody institution." Will replied angrily.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack reasoned making Annie let out a bark of laughter.

Will glared at her as Jack continued. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship from a fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure." He finished as Will gazed longing over the boat and into the water that was glittering with doubloons.

"That's not true!" Will argued as they sailed up onto land. He took the time to pull the long boat onto shore before continuing. "I am not obsessed with anything!"

Annie continued to laugh to herself at the fact that Will believed that he wasn't completely obsessed with her sister. As if he didn't sail half-way across the Caribbean with creatures he supposedly despised just to rescue her.

Annie laughed until she realized she had been forgotten and left behind. She subconsciously rolled her eyes, thinking it was just like Will to gripe the whole way about how it wasn't safe for her and then leave her all alone the second he got caught up in some nonsense.

She resigned herself to trying to catch up with the lads, but not before catching her eye on something glittering from the top of a rock. It was a beautiful golden ring with a giant opal gemstone sitting at the top, with smaller diamond and onyx stones encrusted into the band. Annie fell in love with it as soon as she saw it, and she felt there was nothing wrong with taking what you love for what's yours.

Now with the gorgeous ring settled onto her middle finger, she rushed to catch up. When she did Jack and Will did not bother to glance in her direction, too enraptured with the ceremony that seemed to be going on in front of them.

"The cursed treasure of Cortes himself!" She heard who she figured to be Barbossa, Jack's former first mate bellow. Annie focused on her sister, happy to see her alive as she listened to Barbossa explain the cursed lives they've had to live ever since they plundered the Island years ago.

"Jack!" Will tried to rush forward as Barbossa pointed to the medallion hung around Elizabeth's neck.

 _Wait a second_ Annie knew that medallion. _Isn't that Will's?_ How come Annie's sister had it now? And did that have anything to do with the pirates in Port Royal leading to Elizabeth's capture?

"Not yet!" Jack pulled Will back down and out of view. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"When's that?" Will asked as Jack began to walk away into another area of the cavern. "When it's the most profit to you?"

Annie didn't know what Will, was talking about? Although it seemed he was suggesting that Jack was here for his own benefit.

"May I ask you something?" Jack turned to face him. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but _please_ " Jack stressed, "Stay here and try not to do anything stupid." He walked away and further into the cavern.

Annie who had stood back to witness all of this now took the opportunity to walk up to Will. "Maybe we should listen to him?" She suggested.

"Ha!" He laughed. "As if I would trust a slimy pirate, he's just going to use us Annie, he wants me for leverage." Will stated.

"Leverage for what?" Annie was confused. "The only thing Jack wants is to kill Barbossa and get back his ship…" Annie trailed off while thinking of all the ways Jack could be using them in order to get what he wants.

"You don't think—"

"Yes, I do" Will finished. He immediately began following in Jack's footsteps with Annie quickly trailing behind him.

When Will passed the long boat he grabbed one of the oars. "What are you planning on doing with that?" Annie questioned.

Will didn't bother to answer because as soon as he caught sight of Jack's form he swung.

"Will!" Annie whisper-yelled. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be Jack's leverage." He threw the oar down and left Jack lying there while he went to retrieve Elizabeth. Annie was conflicted, she didn't know whether to stay with Jack or follow Will to her sister.

"I'll be back for you, I promise" She spoke to his unconscious figure. _Screw the pirate code_ Annie thought to herself, contrary to what she said on the boat she hoped she would leave the cave with no man left behind.

Annie got to Will just as he was leading Elizabeth back to the long boat. _Well he works fast_ She thought.

"Lizzie!" Annie ran forward to hug her sister.

"Annie, what are you doing here!" Elizabeth was alarmed at her sister's appearance.

"Rescuing you of course." Annie smirked.

"She took the medallion!" All of a sudden they heard shouting. "We need to go" Will panicked and grabbed Annie's arm, while his other hand gripped onto Elizabeth's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annie was almost too absorbed in her sister being safe that she forgot about leaving her Captain knocked out and alone on the island.

"But Will we have to go back!" Annie yelled. They had already rowed a good distance away that Annie felt it was safe enough to raise her voice.

"No." He replied.

"Don't you even feel a tiny shred of guilt that you basically sentenced a man to death because of that filthy oar of yours!" Annie had been arguing with Will about Jacks safe return for the past 5 minutes.

"You heard him before Annalise, when a man falls behind he is left behind." Will continued to row as if the guilt wasn't grating on his conscious.

"Well what does it say in the code about when a man if forced to fall behind?!"

"What's done is done, okay?" Will insisted. All Annie could do was huff while Elizabeth observed in confusion. "The important thing is that you and Elizabeth are safe."

"The important thing is blah blah…" Annie mocked William while he continued to row. Just who does he think he is? How could he leave Jack like that?

Annie couldn't understand how Will could do thing but also did not realize why she felt so indignant that Will made her leave, as well as guilty for leaving. When had Jack become so important to me? Annie thought to herself wondering how she'd come to care for the pirate.

The longboat was sentenced to silence due to its passenger's equal frustration, no one spoke until they reached the deck of the Pearl. "Not more pirates." Lizzie sighed.

"Welcome aboard Elizabeth"

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye boy, where be Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked. Annie only smirked smugly waiting to see how Will explained himself.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow?!" Elizabeth questioned and then turned to face Annie. "That's who you've been wondering about this whole way?"

Annie shrugged thinking it was much too complicated to explain how she went from being held hostage by a man, to joining him on a rescue mission to save her own sister.

"He fell behind." Was all Will said before shuffling Elizabeth below deck and leaving Annie with the saddened crew.

"Keep to the code!" Shouted Gibbs even though he looked as if he was regretting it.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" Ordered Annamarie.

The crew scattered, choosing to focus on something other than Jack not returning.

"Miss Swann" Mr. Gibbs addressed her where she had been standing since they arrived.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm fine Mr. Gibbs, thank you for asking." Annie sighed, not really meaning it.

"It's what Jack would've wanted, ye know." He tried to comfort.

"Yeah right" Annie snorted. "No one wants to be left behind, Pearl or no Pearl I think he'd much rather be free." Annie refused to believe he was dead, for as long as she had known Jack he had always found a way to cheat death and she hoped he wouldn't stop now.

"Aye, maybe yer right" Gibbs amended. "But he'd want ye to be safe as well, Miss"

"Why do you say that?" Annie was confused.

"All hands on deck!" Annamarie suddenly shouted. "They're gaining on us!"

Both Mr. Gibbs and Annie were pulled from their conversation. Annie turned around to see the Black Pearl quickly catching up with them. Barbossa must have been chasing them for the medallion Elizabeth decided to take again. Even though she should have been scared, Annie was only hopeful that maybe Jack was on that ship.

Gibbs quickly started giving orders while Annie was left to follow behind. "What's happening?" Elizabeth asked finally returning above deck.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us!" Annamarie answered from the helm.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth insisted while surveying the situation. Annie rolled her eyes, thinking that her sister spent far too much time with Commodore Norrington.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Was Annamarie's reply.

"We're shallow on the draft right?" Lizzie asked her.

"Aye"

"Then we lose them on the shallows" Annie said catching on to her sister's idea.

"We don't have to outrun them long" Mr. Gibbs agreed. "Just long enough!"

Annamarie agreed and started shouting orders to the crew.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Mr. Gibbs ordered. The crew seemed confused until they all started throwing things overboard. Annie decided to join the fray and took whatever was handed to her and threw it into the ocean.

All of a sudden Will arrived above deck and paused some of the crew right before they were unloading more cargo into the water. "We're going to need that." He said.

Annie looked to see the other ship much closer than before and preparing their cannons. She stopped what she was doing and approached the helm with Will.

"It was a good plan, until now." She heard Annamarie say to Elizabeth.

"Gibbs!" Will shouted. "We have to make a stand, we must fight."

"Load the guns!" He tried to order. "With what?" Annamarie questioned. They had thrown all the available ammo overboard in hopes of outrunning the Pearl.

"Anything" Will said "Everything, anything we have left."

There was a moment of silence until Mr. Gibbs spoke "Load the Guns! Nails! Crushed Glass!" He ran across deck.

"Cutlery!" Annie added before grabbing the load of forks and knives they were about to sacrifice overboard and stuffing it into the nearest cannon. The crew watched on until actually grasping the situation and following in Annie's footsteps.

When they approached the shallows Gibbs ordered they drop anchor on the starboard side after Elizabeth's suggestion. The ship took the full weight of it and tilted harshly to one side.

"Let go!" Elizabeth shouted, indicating at the wheel.

Annamarie lifted both her hands causing the ship to take a hard turn and face directly across from the Pearl.

Once steady cannons were readied. "Fire!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Fire!" Mr. Gibbs agreed.

"We could do with a few more ideas lass" He said as they were all crouched below firing their guns across ships.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth answered. Annie was honestly impressed with how much her sister had already done. She's better at this than I am Annie thought. It must have been all that time Elizabeth spent obsessing over pirates.

"What we need is a devil's dowry!" Gibbs said.

"We'll give him her." Annamarie growled pressing a gun to Elizabeth's head.

"Like hell you will." Annie was quick to pull the dagger she had taken from the Captain's quarters from her boot and press it harshly to Annamarie's throat.

"Easy now, lasses" Mr. Gibbs tried to intervene. "We just spent all this time rescuing the damsel, we don't want to be giving her up too easily."

Both girls slowly lowered their weapons and Annie went one step further and pulled her sister to her side.

"She's not even what they're after." Will said making Elizabeth look at her chest.

"The medallion" She said noticing it was missing.

Will escaped below deck to go look for it while the battle continued. Annie had tried to stay by her sister's side as cannon balls were continuously shot at them but had lost her in the fray. Eventually the ship was in such bad shape that the mass collapsed across deck, giving the other pirates the opportunity to board. All of a sudden Annie was surrounded. Elizabeth did her best to fight with the shotgun she had, and was knocking people out. Annie pulled out the sword strapped to her waist, finally getting the chance to use it.

One pirate rushed up to her swinging madly. Annie had to duck before his blade could catch her. She pulled out of her crouched position by swinging harshly upwards at the pirate, catching him under the ribcage. The pirate barely looked bothered by the sword poking from his chest. Annie decided to use the momentum of her swing to throw the pirate with the weight of her sword. She jerked him firmly to the side, pulling her sword out at the last second and sending the pirate screaming overboard.

Annie had to find several different tactics to battle against a crew of undead pirates, even the ones she casted into the sea came crawling back. The pirate she was currently fighting was a lot bigger than she could handle. His swings came down rougher and rougher on her sore arms and soon she found herself fighting a losing battle, until suddenly the pirate was knocked off his feet.

"Jack!" Annie shouted in surprise rushing forward to hug the astonished man. Jack had come flying in on a rope from the other ship.

"Hello love" He greeted curiously. Annie in her happiness was not aware of how odd the situation was for Jack. He was surprised by her reaction, because he had thought she wasn't very fond of him since he had been knocked unconscious and left alone.

He chose not to question it since he enjoyed the feel of her warm body wrapped tightly around him. After all it was not every day he enjoyed the company of a young governess.

"I'm so happy you're okay" Annie said giving him one final squeeze.

"Mmm and how happy would that be, love?" Jack asked trying to see where this was going.

"I felt so bad that we hadn't been able to get back to you." She continued not bothering with Jack's question.

"Well I'm here now, love" He said. "I've got to go retrieve the medallion, if you are in need of any assistance feel free to shout."

He left Annie alone again after giving her arm a gentle reassuring squeeze. Weird Annie thought about her interaction with Jack before jumping back into battle.

She fought until they were overpowered. "Gents our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled causing the other pirates to cheer.

Annie turned to see him holding the missing medallion high above his head. What was left of her crew was gathered up and brought onto the deck of the Pearl. Annie found herself tied loosely to the mass next to her sister. They watched the Interceptor burn. Elizabeth was softly crying next to her, making Annie confused. Sure she felt bad about the whole burning of the ship and being captured situation. Although she couldn't understand why Elizabeth was so upset, it's not like she wasn't already captured by pirates before.

Annie rested comfortably seeing that with a little wiggle she could slip under the poorly tied knots. "Anyone of you so much as thinks the word parley I'll have your guts for garters." One of the other pirates threatened.

"cough Parley cough" Annie joked.

The crew laughed quietly around her, making the pirate jerk his pistol at them threateningly.

While he was distracted Elizabeth freed herself from the ropes and rushed forward, only to be stopped at the sight of the Interceptor blowing into pieces.

"Will!" She shouted, making Annie realize that he was in fact missing. "You've got to stop it!" Lizzie screamed attacking Barbossa in her grief. Annie watched on in shock, some from the act of her sister trying to fight an undead pirate captain and the rest from the realization that Will did not make it off the ship.

"Welcome back Miss" Barbossa growled grabbing onto Elizabeth's wrists "You took advantage of our hospitality last time it's only fair now that you return the favor."

He thrust her into the group of hungrily awaiting pirates causing Elizabeth to shriek. The sound of her sister's scream snapped Annie out of her shock. She wiggled quickly out of her ropes intending to rush to her sister's aid.

Halfway there she felt her wrist being tugged to the side, coming face to face with Jack as he restrained her. She was about to fight against him when everyone was stopped by Will's sudden return.

"Barbossa!" He shouted. "She goes free!" He pointed his gun in the captain's direction.

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbossa questioned.

"She goes free" He insisted.

"Only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa laughed in Will's face.

"Don't do anything stupid." Annie heard Jack whisper as she was still grasped lightly in his arms.

Will thought for a moment before getting an idea and jumping away from the group. "You can't die, but I can" He pointed the gun towards his head.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one!" Jack intercepted, finally freeing Annie from his hold. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew… twice removed, lovely singing voice though" Jack lent in and whispered "Eunuch."

Even in the dire situation Annie found it in her to laugh.

"My name is Will Turner!" He declared with the gun still pointed towards him. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins!"

"He's the spitting image!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker." Will threatened.

"Name your terms Mister Turner." Barbossa agreed.

"Elizabeth goes free!" He insisted for the third time.

"Yes we know that one, anything else?"

Jack began pointing frantically towards himself and Annie who was next to him.

"Annie!" Will realized. "She goes free as well."

Jack dropped his hands exasperated while Barbossa turned and looked towards her, noticing her for the first time. "Such a shame loosing such beauties, are ye sure we can't keep one?" He smirked.

"She goes free!" Will asserted. "And the crew are not to be harmed." He finished.

"Agreed" Barbossa growled, a little too happy with their deal.


	11. AU

**Author's Note**

Hey everybody i just wanted to let you all know I reposted Chapter 10 after experiencing some problems with the fanfiction site. Hopefully the chapter is no longer coded, thank you to the few reviewers that let me know of this issue. I hope you all are enjoying the story and there is definitely more to come. I will be posting more regularly and I apologize for the slow updates I had really been caught up with work recently and haven't had time to write. Thank you for sticking with me and I would love to hear any feedback or suggestions you might have!


End file.
